


老夫老妻在恋爱

by YanXII



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanXII/pseuds/YanXII
Summary: &关键词：老夫老妻，假戏成真，为爱鼓掌，令人快乐，*下流话预警*，*俗文预警*，*双性基预警*，短甜高速





	老夫老妻在恋爱

**Author's Note:**

> &概要：索尔和洛基的形婚长达九年。本来他们都一直单向暗恋（意淫）着自己的偶像。可在婚姻的第十个年头来临时，他们打算好好重新谈一场恋爱。

“娜娜安竟然真嫁给了那种土豪老头子！！她怎么能是这种女孩？？她竟然……？Loki，Loki！我要疯了，救救我，我老婆怎么能是这种渣子……呜呜呜Loki！！”

Thor正在鬼哭狼嚎，他暗恋了十年的从来没火过，一直在过气儿的过气网红娜娜安趁最后的年轻貌美嫁给了一个年近60的土蛋有钱人。当然这一次的破釜沉舟也没能让娜娜安上热搜，因为头条上是一条——

“83岁科学家娶28岁少女”

Loki比起Thor冷静的多，脸也臭的多。他从考上大学就爱上，并决定要一生以精神方式热爱眷恋的老师，今天娶了个28岁女孩。

他妈的人渣！

Loki恶狠狠的想，他要是刚上大学那会儿不抱敬畏之心的一门心思撅着屁股去勾引老师，没准今天就是他当师母了呵呵。

说不定还要当局者迷的当自己是什么值得世人羡慕的海誓山盟呢！

Thor和Loki两人看了眼对方，他们还真是通病相连！好不容易曾经有个精神寄托如今还都凉凉。

Loki先反应过来点，踹了Thor一脚：“喊你妈呢！老子才是你老婆不是那操蛋货！”  
Thor把Loki的脚往怀里一抱，“走去床上叫老子爸爸，别天天想着认你那人渣老师做爹！”

 

上床前Loki说，“你悠着点，明天中午接儿子放学，别干的两人都起不来忘了！”

Thor拍他屁股，“我去接，你睡！撅高点！”  
Loki腰上用力提了提屁股，“Modi说想和爹地爸爸一起去游乐场，他两周才放一次假！满足孩子呗。别对他太严格啦。”

Thor胯下一顶“你可真是好妈妈！”打桩机似的怼了两下身下人的屁股。  
Loki喊了一声，“啊！喂你轻点！爸爸你陪孙子去游乐园不行么？！”

……

 

Thor和Loki是结婚九年多的夫夫了，在过一阵子就将是他们的十周年结婚纪念日。

一开始他们是形婚，都是被家人逼婚到完蛋的人，相亲时两人对形婚这事一拍即合，第二天就撤了张证堵别人的嘴。

Thor喜欢一个叫娜娜安的网红，出于对女神的敬意甚至不敢发句私信，Loki喜欢自己的大学教授，抱着憧憬的态度对老师打的优秀兀自欢喜。

可是没有想到的是，两个在精神上各有千秋的恋爱狂人，在现实却糟的一匹，他们两个一开始本来是分房睡，结果突然有一天酒喝多了，就不知道为什么的滚到了一起。

那感觉太舒服了，两个人竟然都回味无穷的忘不了。Loki那是少见的双性，身体跟普通的人不太一样，底下两个小洞宛如天生名器，吞吐肉棒毫不费力，咬合含弄吐倾淫液，骚的一匹。  
Thor呢，一身健壮的肌肉，典型的器大活好，时间长顾老婆，一边操一边亲，捅完前面捅后面，配合起来，那就是天作之合。

干的漂亮！

Loki这人干脆利落，Thor这人豪爽直率，两个人本来就是合法夫妻，说淫就奸，平日里头两个人倒是很少交流，各自有不同的事业，猛一下子也凑不近，干脆做起了炮友。毕竟也算是夫妻，自然也没有准备那么多，不到两月，Loki怀了。

“怀了就生了呗，咱俩搞事，怪不得这孩子。”  
“再说这小家伙多牛逼啊，你说同样是跑步，都有跑第一的，他还选对了路没跑进无底洞能跑进子宫，绝对是个聪明孩子！”

Loki当时听了这话，一脸黑线，上去顺手就是一巴掌，喊了句白痴。

当然知道这个坏蛋Thor在映射什么，还不是有的射进穴里有的射进逼里了么，还那么堂而皇之的，跟他搞什么奥林匹斯运动会似的。

过了十个月，Loki生了个大胖小子。怀孕的时候Loki不愿意动，嘴也变得非常刁，Thor也算尽职尽责，变着花样的做好吃的，也是在那段时间里，他们对彼此稍微有了那么一丢丢的了解，比如Thor讨厌吃鱼，Loki讨厌鸡汤。

“说起来，你倒是不讨厌吃鸡”  
“你放什么屁呢，鸡身上我什么都不喜欢吃。”

 

当天晚上，Thor把Loki压在床上，一根硬屌捅进Loki的喉咙——  
Thor放骚话，“看，你分明就不讨厌吃鸡。”

Loki能是那种听得受着的？腮帮子使力一吸，含一嘴精水，压着Thor的脑袋要给自己舔，Thor也清楚什么意思，穴口的水一汪汪的，舔的正兴呢，嘴里说“小婊子屁股里水可真多！”

Loki怼了句，“那可不，好哥哥这不正在水穴里找鱼吃呢！”

Thor骂，“真骚！”

 

两个人玩的欢兴，后来生了个儿子，Loki和Thor都算得上经济状况很不错，请了保姆，更也没因为柴米酱醋的事烦心过。

Moid是个特聪明的孩子，精明可爱，可爸爸和爹地都是懒人，年纪小小的就给送学校去了，两周才放一次假。

大概是怀胎的原因，爹地Loki向来是更疼孩子一些。能把Modi宠上天那种，要啥给啥，Modi的发色随爸爸Thor，眼睛却是碧绿，搞得Loki有事没事就喜欢捧着Modi亲眼睛。

Thor每次见了，“自恋！”  
Loki会骂，“干你鸟事。”

不过Modi很聪明，但却一直想不明白一件事，他从来见不到爸爸爹地多亲昵，却也从来没见过Thor和Loki吵架，别家爸爸妈妈整天说爱，自己家从来听不见。

可是……莫名其妙，每次来接他的时候，爸爸和爹地都很晚到。

爹地Loki还一定会揉腰。

假期时间总是短暂又美好的，过了一天半以后，他们俩人把儿子送了回去。

回家路上Thor唉声叹气，“唉，说起来这一周过的，我女神竟然能沦落到嫁给土豪！”

Loki给了他一大白眼，“你女神那是幸运万致才勾搭上有钱人！”

Thor笑了笑，“也是也是，从此那种人就不能做我女神！不过再说起来，你那个老师也是什么德行，80岁了！还强抢良家少女？！”  
Loki一脸嫌弃，“妈呀，你别提他是我老师了，我现在一想这件事我都后悔当初报大学！”

两个人都一脸吃屎了的表情，想想啊，青春年少全都柏拉图式的贡献给了另一个人。

现在呢，其实就是脑残粉的幻想破灭正在直接脱粉转身成为黑粉。

这种事情太没办法了，有句话叫做什么？爱之深，恨之切，没毛病，没毛病。

当天晚上下馆子，两个人都喝了点小酒，有些晕晕沉沉的，回了家，看着日历，Thor说，唉，还有一个月就要到我们的结婚纪念日了。

“纪念什么纪念啊，咱俩到底这就算不上结婚！你还是想想怎么给儿子过九岁生日吧！”Loki撅起小嘴，手里拿着葡萄点开了电视。

“算不上结婚，儿子都九岁了！算起来我们现在是真正的单身状态了啊！”Thor感叹，现在竟然无爱一身轻，一拍脑门，他还有儿子呢！

不知道从哪里冲上来脑子一股劲头，花瓶里插了一把干花。“唰”的Thor就拿起来，往Loki眼前一举，“咱俩要不谈个恋爱试试？！”

干花这个东西啊，放久了，花瓣都是轻轻的伏在花枝上的，他那个手那么用力的一拿，刷啦啦的往下掉灰掉土掉花瓣，全都掉了Loki一头。

黑色头发的人刷的就狠狠踹了Thor一脚，“瞧瞧你干的好事！弄了我一身土！谁让你动那束花儿的？那花在那放的都有两年了，招你惹你了！”

Thor委屈巴巴小声的说了句对不起，手也没闲着把Loki的脚往怀里一揣，这个动作有一点像他们俩之间的暗号，纤细一点的人儿低头往丈夫的脑门上打了个啵，双手环住Thor的脖子“好爸爸你可轻一点啊，人家昨天才受过。”

Thor把手往Loki裤子里一塞“骚货别装了，都鸡巴湿了。”  
Loki舔他下巴，“鸡巴才没湿，鸡巴硬了。”

相视一笑，美滋滋。

Thor把Loki两腿一掰，小鸡鸡这硬着挺着，Loki那尺寸绝不算小，雄赳赳气昂昂，Thor说“马上让它湿漉漉！”直接就张嘴舔了上去含进嘴里，吞到一半的位置，顺着经络一点点的舔砥，柔软的口腔包裹着阴茎，咬着龟头使劲的吸，没一会儿就把Loki含了个射他满嘴。

“味儿淡了。”Thor砸吧了下嘴，手顺着向下面摸了一把，“小嘴里的水倒是不少啊，乌泱乌泱的，你这身体可真奇怪了。”

“奇怪你他妈别操，废话真鸡巴多！”  
“一个鸡巴都能操翻你！还想多要几个！”

顺势掰开Loki双腿，Thor早就梆硬，噗噜一声的捅进去，早就被他肏开过无数次的人没什么排异反应，嗷了一嗓子就含住死死咬着湿渍滑腻的粘在两人的交合处，鸡巴在耻毛里的小穴捅的稀烂，插在里面把Loki翻了个身，拍着圆圆的屁股蛋就干，一会儿就全给印上了指印子。

 

Loki也扒着Thor的背抓挠，刮出一条条的血痕，咬着耳朵，吱了哇啦的叫，全身泛滥的跟一滩水似的。

Loki喊，“好哥哥，我不行了，我想去了好哥哥……给我啊啊啊……”

在床上的时候，Thor特喜欢Loki这一点，想射前说着软话的假装求求，给你个充分满足兽欲和男人压倒欲的点。

毕竟，Loki的求就是嘴上一飙，不论Thor让不让，该射就射，要是没等上Thor允许有点尴尬，他就在说句“被哥哥干的失控了”床上这情商要多高有多高，骚一匹。

可今天的Thor.Odinson不知道发什么神经，捏住那龟头，就是不让他立马射，Loki急的两腿都踢腾，搞了水都流到肚皮上，Thor猛的冲刺两下，射进去的时候也松开了手，Loki被内射的时候也高潮了，前后两处砰砰的喷水，Thor感觉两个人从抱着交合的地方，耻毛都彻底浇透，湿淋淋的跟洗澡似的。

Thor问，“浴室？”  
Loki懒洋洋的“嗯。”一声，在Thor抱他起来的时候猛的一揪丈夫耳朵，“不能在操了啊！”

Thor呵呵一声，挂着坏笑，“你叫一声老公听呗？要不叫声亲爱的。”  
Loki说“去你的，恶不恶心。”

金发大块头笑的开始诡异，浴室里啪的就把人按墙上了，Thor两指熟悉开始捅后穴，噗噜噜的开拓，几下就把人按软了，Loki气喘吁吁的支着墙壁“呼……呼，混球……啊啊啊！！”

Thor到是不急着捅进去，鸡巴磨擦着穴口，就是不给Loki，看着那个红肿的小洞吐着刚刚塞进去的润滑，就像张流着口水贪吃的小嘴。

“别闹……快给我……”  
“够了……别闹了……”

大块头不怀好意，“刚刚不是有个人说不要了么？还骂我是混球来着……？”

Loki哭哭啼啼的，身后的感觉实在是太痒了……他从两个小洞蔓延出的空虚感简直要把他逼疯，Loki缠歪着叫唤“Thor……给我，快给我……哥哥，爸爸，求你了，我好想要……”

Thor用阴茎拍打那个挺着的屁股，已经拍打红了那个屁股，随着问：  
“宝宝，你该叫我什么……？”  
……  
“老公……好老公，我要……快插进来，好想要，好痒，求你了……老～公…”  
Loki故意拉长了音调，见好就收一向是他的习惯，Thor让他喊就喊，反正这是事实，没什么大不了的。

他清楚Thor忍不住，如Loki所料，就在下一秒身体里被挺进肉棒，他笑了笑，“我就知道你忍不住。舒服么？我的．亲．爱．的？”

Thor抱紧他，“你里面夹的我爽死了，老婆。”

 

哗啦啦的冲完澡，夜已经很深了。  
Thor给Loki腰上揉着舒缓精油，“其实说实话吧，老婆啊，我们两个啊，可能一直在搞对象吧……？”

Loki转身给了Thor一脑嘣，扭的太快腰疼，吸了口气，脾气更大了，“咱们在过日子！傻狗！”

 

/TBC？/or/ END？/


End file.
